Andrea Black-Snow (Borellis)
'Andrea Black-Snow '(full name Andrea Rivendor Hyperius Black-Snow) is a Frigric, female, mercenary warrior from the frozen norths of Windrock (a small city in Stormwind, a province of Borellis). Black-Snow is considered to be the best at what she does, and is known to execute her tasks with precision, depth, and brutality. Such viscousness and expertise has coined her names such as "The Bull of the North" and, her most recent and famous, "Shadow Ice". She is adept in the usage of a variety of Frigric weapons, and is known to have also learned a small amount of Cryo Magik. Andrea is sought out for mercenary work by both nobles and shady salesmen, but has dealt more commonly with women employers than men. Biography Work in Progress Birth Andrea Rivendor Hyperius Black-Snow was born to Reven Black and Sybill Snow on the 24th of Brimreach, in the year 320 P.I.R. (Post Imperial Rule). Sybill gave birth to a nine pound baby girl, with blonde tufts of hair and shimmering, winter blue eyes. Naming this baby after her deceased grandmother, Andrea was well known for being the first female birth in Windrock for over half a century. This marked a new start for the people in Windrock, who had previously begun to die out do to their overpopulation of men. Andrea was born into a Frigric smithing family, who specialized in making steel products. Her father, an expert smith, and her mother, an expert herbalist, were known throughout Windrock for their prowess and expertise. The family of Black-Snow owned a local shop named the Cold Embers, in which Andrea herself was concieved and birthed. Inside this shop, the young girl was raised alongside her half-sister, Talia Black-Leaf (a product of her father's previous marriage). During her childhood, Andrea was given the full attention of her mother, who bathed, fed, and watched over her daily. While her father worked the forge, Andrea was attended to by either her mother or her sister, who watched over her occasionally. After her infant and toddler days, Andrea began to accompany her father into his forge. He showed her the workings of iron and steel, and taught her the skills she would need to run the shop at his passing. During this time, Andrea became skilled at smithing, and at the ripe age of ten she had crafted her first sword for trade. During the Frostberry Festivals (a series of festive events celebrated by Frigrics to commemorate the Old Gods), Andrea sold this weapon to mercenary named Helga Dragonhorn. Dragonhorn was clad in a vicious set of Frigric iron, with a bloody wolf's head serving as a helmet. This display of brutality and strength sparked a dormant fire inside of Andrea, and from that moment she became infatuated with mercenary life. Adolescence During her adolescent years, Andrea juggled time between smithing, studying, and fantasizing of a life on the road. As Andrea's skills in the forge grew, she began to be noticed by master forgers from all over Borellis. One smith, by the name of Tullius Anglebranch, recognized Andrea as a potential prodigy, and requested that she be transported to the capital city of Frostveil for further training. Her father - seeing this as an opportunity to bring gold and pride to the family of Black-Snow - personally accompanied his, now 14 year old, daughter to the Melting Guild, in Frostveil. The Guild paid for all accomidations, and while Andrea studied in the capital, her father set up shop in town. The people of Frostveil became fond of Reven Black's creations, and soon his name became quite commonly heard through the murmer of the city's citizens. Andrea, who managed to find time to still help her dad, contributed much to the project of making their family name well known. Back in Windrock, news arrived of Reven's success and the family prepared to move. Talia, who was in her final year of college, decided to stay and finish her studies, while Sybill journeyed to Frostveil to be with her family. When she arrived, she set up shop as well; though she did not make as much money as her husband. Meanwhile, Andrea continued her studies at the Melting Guild, and proved Anglebranch right: she indeed was a prodigy. At the top of her class, the young forger had already made over a thousand perfectly crafted items. With an affinity for steel, Andrea soon found herself in the possesion of pounds upon pounds of money. People across the lands requested her items, for they were durable, weather retardant, and were not easily broken. After her sister's final year of school, Talia came to Frostveil to live with them. During this time, the two girls produced boiling tension between one another, causing their family structure to tremble. Talia (age 27) and Andrea (now age 16) fought over looks, skill, and family honor; all while their parents grew old and sick. Eventually, as Andrea entered her final year of forge studies, Talia wed herself to a nobleman from Redwick (a city in the province of Crowswood) and moved far away from Frostveil. In actuality, Andrea never heard from her ever again. (Rumor has it, however, that Talia was murdered by this nobleman, who turned out to be a serial stabber from the Dockfell Islands). Adulthood Category:Females Category:Frigrics (Borellis) Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Magic Users (Borellis) Category:Cryomancers (Borellis) Category:Mercenaries Category:Borellis Universe Category:Magic Resistance Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Native of Stormwind (Borellis) Category:Master Blacksmith (Borellis) Category:Black-Snow Family (Borellis) Category:Living Characters